A Cruise to Remember
by Rawr Muffin Rawr
Summary: Shizuo has finally saved up enough money to take his beloved boyfriend Izaya on a week long cruise. And Shizuo is sure to make it unforgettable.
1. Departure

A/N: Ok so this is my new and first Shizaya story I'm writing. I will try and update as soon as possible. Another thing before you read, the island of 'Kuji' is made up. Also please review so I know wither or not people are actually interested in this story and I'm not just updating for nothing.

* * *

As soon as the clock struck three a loud, and very annoying, beeping blared through the bedroom. Izaya's crimson eyes flew open and he quickly hopped out of bed. Shizuo grumbled and pulled the covers over his head in a failed attempt to drown out the noise. He would have resorted to his normal tactics and smashed the annoying device but he was trying to keep Izaya and his new apartment in tact as much as possible. No matter how hard it was at times.

Izaya's zipped up his tight pants and frowned as he spotted Shizuo still sleeping. "Shizzy-chan wake up or were going to be late~" Izaya whined pulling on the covers. Shizuo growled and threw the covers back and got out of bed. Normally he wouldn't have listened to Izaya when it came to waking up, however if he listened to him now it would benefit him in many ways later on. Also he wasn't going to waste all the money he had saved and put into the trip just because he wanted to sleep.

Tomorrow was going to be Izaya and Shizuo's anniversary and Shizuo had spent the last three months planning the vacation. He had saved every penny and worked overtime at the bar to save up just enough money to pay for the elegant cruise he was taking his beloved Izaya on.

He had kept everything a secret until last night when he had proposed the trip over a lovely home cooked dinner he had made. Usually the blonde would have never been this cheesy or romantic, but he really wanted to do something special for Izaya so he would never forget this trip.

The cruise was going to be a week long and they were scheduled to dock at the exotic island of Kuji for a day before turning around for home.

After a couple hours of driving and lots of mindless chatter the couple had arrived at the port were the cruise ship was. Shizuo lit up another cigarette to calm himself down; if it wasn't for his precious addiction his car would have had some damage. He loved Izaya to death but the man sure could get on his nerves quick.

Izaya jumped out of the car and gleefully took his bags out of the trunk. "Hurry up Shizzy-chan I want to see our cabin and go swimming" Shizuo stubbed out his cigarette on the steering wheel before exiting the car. "Calm down the damn ship isn't going to leave without us." Izaya stuck out his lip and pouted. "Oh Shizzy-chan you don't have to be so mean" Shizuo sighed and patted his boyfriends back apologetically.

As they boarded the huge ship Shizuo went to get there room number leaving Izaya to explore the main lobby. He had never been on a cruise before and he was super excited. Oh all the things him and Shizuo could do. The ship was so elegant Izaya felt guilty that Shizuo had spent his hard earned money to pay for the trip. He had been thinking on how he could repay his generous boyfriend when said man arrived back with the room key.

"Our cabin is 7a, don't forget it" Shizuo handed Izaya a spare key card as they went to find there cabin. There cabin was nothing like Izaya had expected. With how fancy the ship was Izaya had expected for their cabin to be at least on the third floor or lower where all the cheap cabins were, but oh no, they were on the first floor with the expensive suits.

"Oh Shizzy-chan you didn't?" Izaya questioned as they arrived outside their cabin. "Oh but Izaya I did." Shizuo pushed open the door to reveal a luxurious cabin with flower petals strewn about to make the place romantic. Izaya ran into the room and threw his luggage on the ground before flopping down on the fluffy bed. Shizuo couldn't help but smile at how cute his boyfriend was being. The bartender set his luggage aside before joining his boyfriend on the bed.

"So what would you like to do first?" Shizuo asked as he tucked a piece of hair behind Izaya's ear. "Well I am kind of hungry, and I really want to go swimming." Shizuo checked his wrist watch. "Well the lady I got the key cards from said that they serve lunch around twelve and it's only eleven, so we have some time to go swimming."

Izaya tapped his finger against his chin as if giving the idea some thought. "Hmm….we could do that..." the informant began. "Or we could do something else." Shizuo raised an eyebrow as the other crawled on top of him and began kissing all over his face. Shizuo smashed his lips against his lovers and rubbed the others ass. Oh the things he could do with that ass.

However Shizuo's thoughts were cut short as the informant quickly pulled away and sat up. "I want to go swimming." Izaya smirked and dug through his suitcase looking for his swim trunks. Shizuo sighed and mumbled something along the lines of 'cock tease' before lighting up a cigarette. He closed his eyes in bliss and he inhaled the toxic aroma. His bliss was soon ended as Izaya snatched the cigarette away and stubbed it out against the night stand.

"Bad Shizzy-chan, there's no smoking in the cabins." Izaya stated as he pointed to the sign on the back of the door that stated in bold letters 'no smoking.' "Well then were the hell am I supposed to go, I'll be damned if I have to go all week without smoking." Izaya just shook his head "I'm sure they have designated areas" Shizuo couldn't help but stare as Izaya pulled his shirt over his head. Izaya noticed this and smirked. "Oh Shizzy-chan! Stop staring, you're embarrassing me." Izaya blushed and looked away embarrassed. Shizuo quickly looked away but was turned back as Izaya kissed his cheek. The informant leaned in close and whispered into his ear. "You can stare all you like tonight." Shizuo felt blood rush to his lower regions as Izaya went back to changing.

Tonight was defiantly going to be fun. Though it surely wouldn't be as fun as tomorrow night with all the fun activities Shizuo had planned.

"Come on Shizzy-chan get changed so we can go swimming." Shizuo complied and changed into his swim trunks. This was going to be a fun vacation.


	2. Night lights

A/N: Oh it's been so long since I've updated and I apologize, however I promise to have the next chapter up somewhat soon! Also as an apology there is some smut in this chapter ^^ so enjoy!

The sun was shining bright and the ship had finally set sail across the sea. Shizuo felt a bit uneasy as the ship had left the dock, but a glass of scotch had helped calm his nerves. Currently Izaya and he had just finished lunch a few hours ago and they had gone back to the pool. Izaya was swimming around like a child in the large pool while Shizuo sat at the pools bar, sipping alcoholic beverages and watching his boyfriend swim around.

Shizuo wasn't much of a swimmer himself; however he didn't mind watching Izaya swim around half naked and dripping with water. Izaya swam up to the bar and took a seat next to Shizuo and ordered a beer. "You're seriously getting a beer?" Izaya shrugged. "I don't want to get wasted off my ass while on this trip." Shizuo could agree with that statement, what was the point of doing a trip together when the other wouldn't remember because they were wasted.

The two sat in silence as they finished their beverages. The sun was setting and the bright decretive lights of the ship were turning on as the sky darkened. Shizuo watched as his boyfriends eyes lit up in excitement and wonder as the lights turned the ship into a magical paradise. He loved to see Izaya like this, smiling and just in pure happiness. Usually the informant was busy working and always so stern with things, it was kind of weird to see him so loose today. Calling him Shizzy- Chan instead of the usual 'Shizu-chan'

"Hey Shizzy-chan, you want to take a walk around the boat?"

Shizuo and Izaya walked around the boat looking at the dark ocean horizon and the beautiful lights. It was truly a romantic sight. Izaya looked over at Shizuo who seemed at ease, it was nice to see him so relaxed. It kind of amazed him that he was so relaxed with having only one cigarette the whole time they were on the ship.

They had stopped walking and leaned against the railing, looking into the black horizon. "Isn't it eerie Shizzy-chan? The dark Ocean, what if you fell in?" Shizuo shrugged, "wouldn't matter, I could easily climb up the side of the ship or punch any whale that messed with me." Izaya laughed as he thought of Shizuo punching a wale in the face, the poor thing wouldn't stand a chance against the great Shizuo Heiwajima.

The two sat outside chatting about whatever came to mind, enjoying the cool ocean breeze. However soon the two began to feel something arise between the two of them and returned to their suite. Walking back to their room Izaya had noticed a sign that caught his attention. "Oh we should dine with the captain tomorrow! That would be interesting, gain some new information." Shizuo couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sure that guy is dying to see what a card you are."

As soon as the door was closed Izaya practically jumped on Shizuo, kissing him fiercely and pulling at his swim trunks. Izaya had successfully removed Shizuo's boxers and was stroking his boyfriends growing need. Shizuo groaned as Izaya picked up his pace, there was no way he could hold back any longer. Shizuo had picked up Izaya and placed him on the bed before leaning over him and attacking his mouth with kisses. Izaya moaned when Shizuo kissed down his chest, licking and sucking on his now pert nipples. Just when Shizuo was about to pull down Izaya trunks, Izaya pushed the man up and bent down, grabbing Shizuo's cock and stroking it once more. Shizuo gulped as Izaya lapped the pre-cum that had gathered at the tip before taking the hot organ into his mouth.

Shizuo almost chocked on his spit as Izaya quickened his pace and bobbed his head faster, swirling his tongue around the tip in a rhythmic motion. He couldn't take it anymore, the feeling was so intense and amazing, Shizuo ran his hands threw Izaya's raven black hair. Izaya looked up at the other as he took the cock out of his mouth and licked the tip before giving it a small kiss. Shizuo groaned and squeezed his eyes shut, anymore and he would surely cum.

Izaya sat up and licked Shizuo's lips before grabbing the others hands and placing it over his erection. Leaning in close he whispered. "Help me Shizzy-chan". Shizuo kissed Izaya, probing his tongue in the others mouth as he pulled down Izaya's swimming trunk, letting the organ free. Shizuo's hand wrapped around the shaft and pumped vigorously as he kissed and sucked fiercely on Izaya's lip. Izaya moaned and arched his back at Shizuo's menstruations; he tried saying something but couldn't find the words.

Shizuo pushed Izaya flat on his back and pulled his hips close, getting into position. Izaya clutched the pillow behind him as Shizuo leaned over and grabbed a bottle of lubrication from the bag beside them and a condom. He ripped open the package and rolled the condom on, then he popped the cap and poured a generous amount onto his fingers; he rubbed some of the lube against Izaya's entrance and then rubbed the rest on his cock.  
Izaya threw his head back as Shizuo pushed inside his tight heat. Shizuo groaned when he was fully inside the tight cavern. It always felt amazing to be inside the other. Izaya moaned as Shizuo began to pick up pace and thrust deep inside Izaya. Hearing the informants load moans and cries for more only encouraged Shizuo to pick up pace. However, as hard as it was to control himself at times like these, Shizuo tried to hold back his brute strength and thrust only as hard as he thought Izaya could take without hurting the other.

Growing tired of the position Shizuo grabbed a hold of Izaya and pulled him up onto his lap and laid back. Izaya moaned and rubbed his stomach up to his chest as he bounced up and down on Shizuo's lap. Shizuo grabbed onto the others hips, thrusting up into Izaya's heat. Izaya's couldn't take the building pressure anymore and leaned down and kissed Shizuo, nipping at his lip and moaning loud as he came onto his chest. Shizuo groaned and flipped Izaya over and kept thrusting as he waited desperately for his release, Izaya clenched around his cock and it finally sent him over the edge, into bliss.

A/N: What a great way to leave off this chapter right xD Well I hope you all enjoyed that short bit of smut, there is more fun to come and the next chapter will be more interesting! And yes the 'dine with the captain' thing is a little hint for next chapter!


End file.
